


Hippogriffs

by hawksonfire



Series: Mandatory Fun Day [11]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hufflepuff Clint Barton, Humor, M/M, Professor Bucky Barnes, Professor Clint Barton, Slytherin Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 13:57:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19395565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawksonfire/pseuds/hawksonfire
Summary: Being the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor has its perks, Bucky will admit. But the nicest perk? The nicest perk is definitely being married to the Care of Magical Creatures professor.





	Hippogriffs

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this week's](https://mandatoryfunday.tumblr.com/post/185813090484/ok-so-i-want-to-suggest-a-prompt-hogwarts-au) Mandatory Fun Day prompt. 
> 
> HARRY POTTER AU Y'ALL!!!!!!!!

**Bucky**

“Alright, alright!” Bucky says, raising his voice so it can be heard over the buzz in the classroom. “I know you’re all excited about it being the last couple weeks of classes, but we do still have at least two lessons to get through, plus that bonus one I mentioned last week.”

“Vampires!” A kid shouts from the back of the room.

“Not ‘til fifth year, Donnegan!” Bucky says back, not missing a beat. “I said something _not_ already being taught!”

“But Professor Barnes,” Donnegan whines. “Everything in Defense Against the Dark Arts is taught already!” 

“Sure,” Bucky says easily, shrugging, “But I never said you had to stick to Defense.” There’s a moment of quiet as the class processes that, and then they’re all bursting with ideas, yelling at the top of their lungs. “Oy!” Bucky lets out a piercing whistle and the class quiets down. 

“We can really ask about anything?” Liskin says, eyes wide. 

“‘S long as it’s not illegal or stupid, sure,” Bucky says, “But you all have to agree on it. So, get moving and pick something. Dismissed.” 

There’s a buzz as the students pack up their things and file out, and Bucky has just turned back to the chalkboard and cast a spell to make it wipe itself clean when a voice from behind him says, “Giving your students free rein over the lesson plan now, Barnes? Not sure what the Headmaster would have to say about that.”

“Fury can bite it,” Bucky says, but he’s grinning. A pair of arms wrap around his waist and a chin settles on his shoulder. 

“Busy day?” Clint asks as Bucky settles into his hold with a sigh.

“Not particularly,” Bucky says, letting his eyes close, “Just a lot more energy than I’m used to.” 

“Yeah, sorry about that,” Clint says, his breath brushing over Bucky’s ear, “It’s been hard keeping them focused. I can make them play a game of mock Quidditch next time, if that’ll help?”

“That would be great,” Bucky sighs, turning around to face his boyfriend. “Who knew dating the Quidditch coach would have such side benefits, hmm?”

“I’ll have you know,” Clint smirks, pulling him closer, “I’m not just the Quidditch coach.”

“Oh?” Bucky hums, tilting his head up. “What else are you?”

“I’m also,” Clint says smugly, “The best Care of Magical Creatures professor since Hagrid. True story, I have witnesses and evidence.”

Bucky laughs. “I already knew that, sweetheart,” he says, pulling Clint in for a kiss. No matter how long they’re together, he’ll never get tired of kissing Clint. The way Clint always gives a surprised little gasp into Bucky’s mouth, like he’s in shock that Bucky’s choosing to kiss him; the way his hands tighten on Bucky’s body, no matter where they are, when Bucky has to pull away like Clint’s scared to let him go - it’s heart-wrenching, and it would’ve made Bucky fall in love with Clint much sooner if Clint had just let Bucky kiss him right away back when they were at Hogwarts together.

“Really?” Clint says, and Bucky makes himself focus on Clint’s face, because that tone of voice sounded way too goddamn surprised and familiar.

“Absolutely,” Bucky says, wrapping his arms around Clint’s neck, “Do you know how many of my students come in here talking about you? They love you, Clint.”

“Sure, but are they learning anything?” Clint asks, chewing on his bottom lip. 

Bucky gently pulls it out of Clint’s mouth with his thumb and leans forward to press a kiss to the indents of Clint’s teeth. “They do. I had a student turn in an assignment last month with stuff on unicorns that I hadn’t even taught them yet.” Seeing the look on Clint’s face, Bucky grins. “It was a good thing. She got a few extra marks, ended up with the highest mark in the class.”

“Good for her,” Clint says, and he looks genuinely happy for the kid. 

“Yeah,” Bucky agrees, “And as much as I love when we discuss the kids, Clint, I was thinking we could do something a little more _fun_ with our time.”

“Yeah?” Clint says, smirking. “Like what?”

“Oh, you know,” Bucky says, nosing his way up to Clint’s ear and relishing in the other man’s shiver. “Just... Feeding the hippogriffs!” He smacks Clint on the ass and darts out of his grip, laughing as he runs out into the hallway, Clint just seconds behind him. Bucky laughs as Clint chases him through the corridors, the two of them startling students and getting more than one disapproving look from other staff - mostly Okoye and Hill (Steve just holds his hand out for a high-five as Bucky races past).

“You don’t play fair, Barnes!” He faintly hears Clint shout and Bucky laughs. He’s never played fair, so why would he start now? He makes it to the hippogriff fields and nearly makes it over the fence when he’s yanked backwards, the unexpected pull sending him sprawling across the grass. 

“Hilarious,” he deadpans, blowing hair out of his face.

“‘S one of my best qualities,” Clint nods, grinning down at him. “I’m funny.”

“Funny looking!” Bucky says, reaching up and pulling Clint down towards him. 

“You take that back!” Clint squawks, hovering over Bucky.

Bucky pretends to consider it. “Mmm, no. I don’t think I will,” he laughs when Clint gets an offended look on his face, then leans down and bites at Bucky’s nose. “Hey!”

“Hey nothing! Take it back or I’ll hex your socks so they’re always wet!” Clint says, eyes sparkling with mischief.

“You are a cruel, cruel man, Clint Barton,” Bucky says, shaking his head. “Aren’t Hufflepuffs supposed to be nice?”

“Sure,” Clint agrees, “Aren’t Slytherins supposed to be sneaky?”

“I am sneaky,” Bucky grins, and he digs his fingers right into Clint’s side, making the other man yelp and fall over. Bucky bursts into laughter, propping himself up on his elbows and watching Clint pull the grass out of his mouth. 

“I don’t know why I married you,” Clint sighs.

“Because you love me?” Bucky tries.

“Nah,” Clint shakes his head. “Gotta be your face. I can just tune out whatever you’re saying and stare at your face all day.” Bucky promptly makes a very unattractive face - he blows out his cheeks and crosses his eyes and flares his nostrils. Clint starts to laugh, his chuckles shaking his entire body. 

Bucky looks at him - the sun making a halo of light around his head, the grin on his face, the little wrinkles next to his eyes. “I love you,” he says, cupping Clint’s cheek.

“I know,” Clint says. Bucky smacks him on the chest. “Alright, alright, I love you too!” Clint sounds annoyed that he has to say it, but Bucky knows him well enough that he can see the smirk pulling at the edges of Clint’s mouth. 

“You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me,” Bucky says next, and Clint falters.

“You’ve had a lot of things happen to you,” he tries to deflect.

“And none of them compare to you.” The tips of Clint’s ears turn pink and he looks away, but Bucky puts a finger on his chin and makes Clint look at him. “I mean it, Clint. You are the best thing that’s ever happened to me, and I do love you.”

“I know,” Clint says softly, and he brings a hand up to Bucky’s face. “I love you too.” Bucky moves closer and snuggles into Clint’s chest, leaning back into the other man’s warmth. They watch the sunset together in that field, disturbed only by a curious hippogriff. When they walk back to their shared quarters later that night, linked hands swinging between them, Bucky is _really_ glad that Natasha had made him talk to Clint that day in their fourth year.

“Hey,” he says softly.

“Mmm?” Clint hums.

“Remember when we walked through this hallway in sixth year and we ended up late to class?” Bucky grins when Clint’s face lights up.

“I remember that,” Clint leers, backing Bucky in between two suits of armour. Bucky’s back hits the wall and he settles against it, looking up at Clint with a smile on his face. “What were we doing again that made us both lose so many points?”

“Being awful students,” Bucky murmurs, wrapping his arms around Clint’s neck.

“Mmhmm,” Clint says, his breath ghosting over Bucky’s face.

“Skipping class.” Bucky pulls Clint a little closer to him, until their lips are nearly touching.

“Right.” Clint’s hands curl around Bucky’s waist.

“Making out like horny teenagers with no regard for our fellow students,” Bucky whispers, and Clint closes the gap in between them and kisses him. Bucky’s hand curls the little tuft of hair at the nape of his neck, tugging gently and in return, one of Clint’s hands leaves his waist and winds his way into Bucky’s hair - he doesn’t tug nearly as gently as Bucky did.

Clint swallows his moan, licking his way into Bucky’s open mouth. He nips at Bucky’s bottom lip, soothing the sting with a feather soft kiss and then pressing a light kiss to the tip of Bucky’s nose. Bucky lets out a whine when Clint pulls away and Clint grins at him. “We’d better go to our room if we’re going to continue this,” he leers, and Bucky has never so desperately wished that you could Apparate on Hogwarts grounds.

“Let’s go, then!” Bucky says, pulling Clint along. Clint laughs.

“Eager, are we?” He teases.

“Course I’m eager. My husband is going to ravish me,” Bucky says, winking at Clint. “And I’m going to return the favour and ravish him right back.”

“Well, if there’s going to be _ravishing_ ,” Clint says, and he sweeps Bucky up in his arms and carries him the rest of the way to their room. Bucky snorts when Clint bangs his elbow on the doorframe. Clint sets him down on the bed and hovers over him. 

“Love you,” Bucky murmurs, reaching up and running his thumb along Clint’s cheekbone.

“Yeah,” Clint says, staring down at him, “I love you too.”

“Then get to ravishing already!” Bucky teases, and Clint grins. 

“It would be my pleasure, darlin’.”


End file.
